The Aftermath
by Itsbuzzy
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Its not finished yet but tell me if ya like it so far.


Four months after Buffys death Willow has moved in with Dawn since she inherited the house and   
both Buffys and her mothers life insurance. Willow decided it would be best if she moved in since Giles moved   
back to England for some extensive watcher training. Dawn sometimes wakes up at nights screaming for Buffy   
bust most of the group has adjusted to life without her. Xander and Anya are awaiting there wedding which has   
been set for December. Tara pretty much lives with Willow and Dawn but since everything has happened their   
relationship has been on the rocks. Spike took the death almost as bad as Dawn and took off and hasn't been   
seen since.  
  
Willow: Dawn wake up it's almost time for school and your gonna be late if you don't get going.  
  
Dawn: Sorry, I didn't hear the alarm.   
Whispers: Gee another fun filled school year of sitting and learning a bunch of stuff I don't even care   
about.  
  
Willow: Dawn if u want something to eat you need to come on.  
  
  
Dawn comes downstairs and begins to eat her waffles.  
  
Dawn: So, after school are we gonna go and do some patrolling?  
  
Willow: Your not going you have to stay here. Buffy would kill me if I let you go.  
  
Dawn: Yeah well Buffy isn't here anymore so I don't see the big deal.  
  
Willow: Dawn I lost Buffy and I can't risk losing you too. Please don't argue with me about it cause you   
already know the answer.   
  
Dawn: Ok Mom! (Sarcastically)  
  
Dawn ventures off to school and Willow goes to meet Anya, Tara, and Xander at the Magic Shop.  
  
Xander: So how's Dawn doing?  
  
Willow: She is doing better but I don't think she's telling me everything. I sometimes hear her crying in her   
room.  
  
Tara: Well I don't know how she couldn't cry I mean look at everything she's been through this year.  
  
Anya: HEY! Did everyone see my ring? It's a symbol of love! It just proves he is not gonna leave me!  
  
Willow/Tara: Yes we've seen your ring you show us ten times a day.  
  
Xander: So any luck on finding a spell to try to bring Buffy back?  
  
Willow: None that won't turn her into a walking corpse.  
  
Tara: I know no one wants to believe this but I think we just will have to deal with her being gone. The only   
person that had that kind of power was that Doc guy Dawny told us about and Buffy pushed him off the tower.  
  
Willow Crying: I know, I just can't do this anymore Buffy was my best friend I don't think I can go one without   
her.  
  
Xander walks over and gives Willow a hug.  
  
Xander: Its ok Will, Your not alone we are all feeling this way. We just have to be strong for Dawn.   
  
Dawn arrives at school and she starts to go to her locker to make sure she remembers her   
combination. She passes a group of girls and a girl named Kristin follows her to the locker.  
  
Kristin: Hi Dawn, Nice outfit where did u get that Goodwill or Dollar General?  
  
Dawn: You know I am really not in the mood right now.  
  
Kristin: Like I care, I heard about you sister. I can't believe she killed herself.  
  
Dawn: What?  
  
Kristin: Yeah, I heard she jumped off a tower at some factory. I mean I can see why she did it, if I had a sister   
like you I would kill myself too.  
  
Dawn grabs Kristin and throws her up against the lockers.  
  
Kristin: Oww  
  
Dawn: If you ever say anything else about my sister I will take your face and physically rip it off and believe   
me you do not want that to happen.  
  
Dawn lets Kristin go and she runs into the bathroom.  
  
Dawn: Whispers (Stupid Biatch)  
  
Dawn goes through the rest of the day without anyone else saying anything to her. Kristin tells the   
principle about what how Dawn threw her up against the locker so he makes Dawn stay over for detention. By   
the time Dawn is allowed to leave its nearly dark. Dawn decides to stop by Spikes crypt on the way home to see   
if he has returned yet. As she approaches the crypt he hears voices and looks through the window to see two   
females just walking around like its their home. Dawn gets mad and opens the door.  
  
Dawn: Uh, excuse me but what the hell do you think your doing here?  
  
Vamp1: Oh look it's the slayers little sister.  
  
Vamp2: I believe her name is Dawn.  
  
Dawn: Yeah that's me and I think you need to leave.  
  
Vamp1: I don't think she remembers who we are.  
  
Vamp2: Oh if she would just listen to the stars they would tell her.  
  
Vamp1: Allow me to reintroduce ourselves, I'm Darla and the nutcase is Dru.  
  
Dawn: You mean you're vampires? DRU!! Your Spikes ex girlfriend!  
  
Darla: Yeah that's right baby and now your gonna be dinner!  
  
Dru: Oh something's gonna happen I can feel it.  
  
Darla: Yeah, were gonna eat.  
  
The Scooby Gang is waiting for Dawn at home. Willow is pacing the floors.  
  
Willow: Where is she? I don't know how she could do this to me. You think she would have at least called.  
  
Xander: Yeah I am starting to worry now.  
  
Tara: Maybe we should go look for her?  
  
Xander: Yeah, but we need someone to stay here just in case she comes.  
  
Anya: I'll stay! The TV has a movie called Dirty Dancing. By the title I think that it will be sexy and   
provocative. Maybe I will learn something to make my pleasure moment better.  
  
Willow: Anya, Its not a porno.  
  
Xander: Will, just let her think whatever she wants. You know there's no point.  
  
Willow, Tara, and Xander set off to look for Dawn.  
  
Darla and Dru start advancing toward Dawn.  
  
Dawn: You really shouldn't do this!  
  
Darla: Oh, and why is that?  
  
Dawn: Cause my sister will get really pissed off!  
  
Darla: We know your sisters dead you little brat, what do u think we live underground? Oh wait we do.  
  
Dru: Oh this is gonna be fun! She may not be a slayer but she still has the blood.  
  
Dru grabs Dawn and throws her onto the ground.  
  
Darla: Hold her down I want the first taste.  
  
Dawn: AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
All the sudden someone grabs Darla and throws her off. Dru jumps up and looks baffled.  
  
Back to the gang  
  
Xander: Did you hear that scream?  
  
Willow: Yeah it was Dawn! DAWN, WHERE ARE YOU!?  
  
Tara: Baflis Electris!  
  
A sudden strike of lightening lightens up the sky and they see figures fighting near Spikes crypt.  
  
Willow: She must have went to see if Spike had come back.  
  
Xander: Come on we have to get to them.  
  
Tara: DAWN!  
  
The person grabs Darla and puts a stake right through her heart.  
  
Dru: Spike now play nice!  
  
Dawn: SPIKE!  
  
Spike: Hey Lil-Bit.  
  
Dru begins to run and Xander grabs her. Dru sticks her knee in his groin and runs.  
Willow sees a figure standing over Dawn and tackles it.  
  
Spike: Bloody Hell!  
  
Willow: Oh, sorry Spike I didn't know it was you.  
  
Xander: Gee look whose back. The vampire formally known as the guy that left and didn't help when Buffy   
died.  
  
Willow: Xander!  
  
Spike: You think I just left? No, I left for a reason. I went to look for this old warlock I once knew who was   
able to bring back the dead.  
  
Tara: Did you find him?  
  
Spike: Well yes and no. He says he couldn't help me because he couldn't cast spells anymore. But, he did have   
the spells and the ingredients.  
  
Dawn: Did you get them?  
  
Spike: Well there's a price.  
  
Xander: And the price would be?  
  
Spike: A Soul.  
  
Willow: A soul? How are we gonna find a soul to use?  
  
Xander: Mine we can use mine I mean I'm sure I'm really not gonna need it.   
  
Tara: Xander you can't give up your soul. If you did that you might as well be dead.  
  
Dawn: Xander I'm not gonna let you do that.  
  
Spike: If you all would bloody shut up I know how we can do it.  
  
The group decides to head back to the house before the discuss the rest of it.  
  
Anya: The movie sucked! There was hardly any sex and it didn't teach me anything but a bunch of old useless   
songs!  
  
Spike: Well its good to see some people never change.  
  
Everyone gathers in the living room to listen to Spikes theory.  
  
Xander: So tell us the big planaroo.  
  
Spike: Well I remember a while back when those bloody gypsies put that soul in Angel and when him and   
Buffy did the deed he lost it. Willow didn't you slap that soul back in him?  
  
Willow: Yeah, Why?  
  
Spike: Well what if you put one in me and  
  
RING RING!!  
  
Willow: Hold that thought. Hello,   
  
Giles: Willow is that you?  
  
Willow: Yeah it's me what's up?  
  
Giles: Well the council is having a little bit of a problem because since Buffy died once already another slayer   
couldn't be called by her death.  
  
Willow: So what are they gonna do?  
  
Giles: Well they said they are either gonna break Faith out or kill her. Ive tried to tell them that they shouldn't   
do either of them but I don't think they are gonna listen.  
  
Willow: Well I don't think they are gonna have to do either. Spike came back and he's found someone that may   
be able to help us bring Buffy back.   
  
Giles: I don't think you should do that because you know that she will come back as a nothing like she was   
before.  
  
Willow: Well we have to try something. If it does go wrong then we can just reverse. It well I'm gonna go and   
finalize the plans. Bye  
  
Giles: Yes, we will talk later.  
  
She returns to the group and tells them everything Giles said.  
  
Dawn: Ok, Spike tell us the plan.  
  
Spike: Alright Willow slaps a soul in me and we switch it for the spell and ingredients. That about sums it up.  
  
Xander: Yeah but will this spell work? Is it one hundred percent full proof?  
  
Spike: Well I'm not for sure I figured the little witches can figure that one out for us.  
  
Anya: This spell seems really advanced I mean I know Dawn performed that one but it was nothing compared   
to this one. I remember when a witch back in my time named Sylvia performed a similar spell and instead of it   
awaking her husband it killed her and everyone within 15 miles.  
  
Xander: I just love having an ex-demon as a fiancée.  
  
Willow: Well it's late we should go to bed and figure everything out early in the morning.  
  
Dawn: So this means I don't have to go to school tomorrow!  
  
Xander: Yeah, ill need to call in sick at work.  
  
Spike: Well I guess ill be heading to the crypt now.  
  
Dawn: No, I think Spike should stay the night too. Is everyone else staying?  
  
Xander: Well I guess we can stay.  
  
Tara: Yeah I guess so.  
  
Spike: Lil-Bit you don't have to do this.  
  
Dawn: No, your part of the group too I think you should stay and it's my house to so you're staying! Uh Willow   
please?  
  
Willow: Yeah I guess but he's got the couch.  
  
Dawn: Ill sleep in Buffys bed, Xander and Anya can sleep in my bed, and Tara well you're with Willow of   
course.  
  
Xander: Well I am hitting the hay.  
  
Anya: Oh Me Two!  
  
Dawn: Hey you two! No Sex in my bed! I mean it!  
  
Everyone goes to bed except Dawn and Spike. Dawn goes upstairs to get Spike some blankets and a   
pillow.  
  
Dawn: Here you go.  
  
Spike: Thanks Lil-Bit  
  
Dawn: Spike can I ask you a question?  
  
Spike: Sure go ahead.  
  
Dawn: Can I sleep with you tonight? I mean I feel safer with you then with anyone else.  
  
Spike: Well I don't know I guess it wouldn't hurt anything.  
  
Dawn pulls out the couch bed and they both lay down to go to sleep  
  
Dawn: Spike?  
  
Spike: Yeah?  
  
Dawn: I am glad your back. I missed you!  
  
Spike: I missed you too Lil-Bit. Now go to bloody sleep we have a long day ahead of us.  
  
Spike and Dawn fall fast asleep and Dawn does have any nightmares for the first time in months.  
  
Xander: What the hell!?  
  
Dawn: Xander!   
  
Xander: Did Spike crawl in bed with you? That pervert! I'm gonna kill him!  
  
Xander lunges for a still sleeping Spike. Dawn jumps in front of Xander to stop him.  
  
Dawn: Stop, he didn't crawl in bed with me! I asked him if I could sleep with him cause I felt safer.  
  
Spike: What the bloody hell is wrong with you man.  
  
Xander: Alright, sorry, I men after the whole sex-bot thing you never know what to expect from him.  
  
Spike: You actually think I would crawl in bed with Dawn. I swore to Buffy I would protect her not turn her   
into my little sex slave.  
  
Dawn: Guys, Hello? I'm right here; we really don't need to be having this conversation.  
  
After everyone awakes they set off for the Magic Shop. Anya is really stressed out because she   
didn't get to have her pleasure moment last night. Willow and Tara are busy looking for everything they need to   
cast the spell.  
  
Anya: Hey! I know, some of the ingredients might be in the basement. Xander, you come help me look.  
  
Xander: Anya we don't have time for sex right now! Come on, we have a lot of stuff to get ready.  
  
Anya: Ok I guess your right but I don't care where we are we are having sex tonight.  
  
Spike: Can you two please shut up. I'm really tied of hearing about your sex life.  
  
Anya: Oh he's just mad cause since the Buffy-Bots been destroyed he cant have a orgasm!  
  
Willow: Found the spell!  
  
Tara: Ok, I think I got everything you said we needed. Go over it again and make for sure we don't need   
anything else.  
  
Dawn: So Spike where do we find this Warlock?  
  
Spike: Well when I seen him he was in LA.  
  
Dawn: Another road trip?  
  
Spike: Yeah well hopefully shrimp-boy doesn't get sick this time.  
  
Xander: Ive said this once and ill say it again. Please let me kill him.  
  
Tara: Um did anyone consider how we are going to get there?  
  
Spike: Well my rides busted and I don't know if ill be able to find another RV to steal.  
  
Willow: Um what if we get a hold of Angel and have him get the stuff for is?  
  
Spike: Good thinking red. Did you forget the whole costing a soul thing?  
  
Willow: Well uh what if we get bus tickets?  
  
Dawn: I have a better idea. What if we like beckon him here with a spell or something?  
  
Tara: Or better yet we telaport him here. I mean I know we can do it we sent Glory into the sky I'm sure we   
could do it.  
  
Willow: Yeah maybe but Tara we sent her away we didn't bring her here. And just doing that took two of us. I   
think it will take more power then we have. I don't think we can do it.  
  
Tara: Baby when I was lost you found me I believed in you then I believe in us now. I think we should try it.  
  
Willow: (Smiles and Kisses Tara) Lets do it!  
  
Spike: Well don't I need to have a soul before we can give one up?  
  
Xander: Yeah the blood sucking fein does have a point.   
  
Willow: Ok I need to do the soul restoration spell for sure and I know I can do it by myself.  
  
Xander: But didn't you say that Jenny took over your body or something last time? I mean if she did that means   
she helped and we don't want to risk losing you too.  
  
Willow: I think I can do it this time. But, Tara won't be able to do the other spell by herself.  
  
Dawn: I'll help!   
  
Willow: well usually I would say no but I guess it's the only way.  
  
Willow: Ok Spike you stay in here with me so I can make for sure the spell works. Xander, Anya, Dawn, and   
Tara you perform the invoking spell. Last time when I did it on Angel it took about a half an hour after I go   
everything set up. About fifteen minutes after I begin you all start.  
  
Willow gathers the ingredients and asks everyone except Spike to go to the other room for their   
safety.  
She begins the spell.  
In the other room they wait till fifteen minutes have passed.  
  
Tara: God of space and air I invoke thee! Grant my wish and take of my offering.   
  
Xander: Sulfis Deotris Madumas  
  
Dawn: Bring us the Warlock who we seek. Let him appear to us.  
  
Anya begins to throw herbs and magic sand around them.  
In the other room with Willow and Spike, Willow continues to do the spell.  
  
Willow: (Spell)  
  
She glances over at Spike and sees he's beginning to sweat and gasp. She doesn't know if this is   
normal or not. So she stops.  
  
Spike: Keep bloody going the longer you take the more it hurts.  
  
Willow: (Continues)   
  
Spike: AHHHH!  
  
She finishes the spell and looks at spike and he's crying.  
  
Willow: Spike?  
Spike begins to remember everything he's done in the past. The killings the theft and begins to feel   
remorse.  
  
Spike: I can't believe everything ive done. I'm so sorry.  
  
Willow: Spike you need to pull yourself together remember we are doing this for Buffy.  
  
Spike: (Stops sobbing and looks up at her) Oh my god Willow. I have never noticed how beautiful you are.  
  
Willow: Spike! Hello, lesbian thing again! You're being nice. We need to hurry and get that soul out of you.  
  
A dark cloud begins to develop above their heads and red bolt of lightening strikes right between   
them. The lightening strike numerous times until a ball of smoke appears and begins to grow and take a shape.   
  
Warlock: Who Dare Awakes My Slumber!  
  
Tara: I do I have a proposition for you.  
  
Willow and Spike walk into the room with the others.  
  
Warlock: And what is this proposition?  
  
Spike: The same one you made me before.  
  
The Warlock turns to Spike and Willow. He grins with a mischievous look in his eyes.  
  
Warlock: So which of these souls to I get to take?  
  
Spike: Mine!  
  
Warlock: You're a mere vampire you don't have a soul!  
  
Spike: Wrong bub I have a soul and it's your if you want it.  
  
Warlock: But how did you get a soul! Last time I had seen you I checked you over and you had nothing in you.  
  
Spike: I don't think we need to get into that, just give us the trade.  
  
Warlock: Very Well!  
  
The Warlock point a dagger at Spike and it begins to glow.  
  
Spike: Wait a minute! We want the goods first.  
  
The Warlock points the dagger to the floor and a spell book and numerous ingredients appear on the   
ground. He points it at Spike and a light shines into Spikes heart. The light begins to pull something out of him.  
  
Spike: Ahh, damn this day has been very painful.   
  
Warlock: The deed has been done I will leave now.  
  
Dawn: Uh thank you?  
  
Warlock: No, thank you.  
  
Everyone returns to the main storeroom. Willow sits down with Tara and Anya to look over the   
book.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
